


Good For You

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corey can sing, It leads to some fun, M/M, Mason wants a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Ever since Mason had discovered that Corey could sing, he'd begged and begged him to sing his favourite song. He was sitting on Corey's bed, holding up his phone as he recorded him, eyes wide and gorgeous lips stuck out in an adorable pout. "Please Corey, please sing for me."





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> Based on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJGwno88KZM

Ever since Mason had discovered that Corey could sing, he'd begged and begged him to sing his favourite song. He was sitting on Corey's bed, holding up his phone as he recorded him, eyes wide and gorgeous lips stuck out in an adorable pout. "Please Corey, please sing for me."   


Corey looked at him, eyes lidded, feeling a hint of arousal spike through him at the way Mason was watching him. He loved it when Mason said please, when he begged. It was just for him, when no one else was around, and it never failed to get Mason what he wanted, a fact of which he was well aware.   


He shook his head, looking away, and Mason whined. "Please Corey, I'll do anything you want. I promise. I promise."   


The way that Mason was biting his lip was his undoing. Corey could never deny Mason, not really, not for long.   


He started singing and Mason's jaw dropped, eyes widening. Corey knew he could sing, and sing well. It was one of his favourite things, to sit in his room strumming on a guitar and singing. Before Mason, though, it had been a private thing, just something he did for himself. But if the way Mason's legs were spreading were any indication, it was turning him on, and the thrill of having this power over Mason made him feel invincible. He'd be singing a lot more often if this was the reaction he was going to get.   


Mason's favourite song was actually by Selena Gomez. Corey knew this because it was in pretty much every playlist on Mason's spotify. Whenever it came on, Mason always sang along, a happy smile on his face. It was actually pretty sexy, and Corey reached for Mason's other hand, sliding his fingers down the palm and over his wrist, feeling his racing pulse beneath the tips of his fingers.   


His cock was rock hard by the time he finished the chorus, and Mason was panting, his eyes dark with lust. Corey pounced and Mason's phone dropped as they kissed.   


Corey tugged at Mason's shirt, and he sat up, helping him pull it off and throw it to the side. He attacked Mason's gorgeous ebony skin with his teeth and tongue, quietly singing the lyrics as he kissed his way back up Mason's body, sucking at his neck, biting on his earlobe and then back to his mouth for more hot and heady kisses.   


"Fuck, Corey," Mason whispered. "You're so good for me."   


"You make it easy, baby," Corey whispered back. He kissed Mason's cheek and up his jaw, humming the song into his pulse and Mason wrapped his arms around him, gasping and arching his back, trying to get closer.   


"Corey," Mason begged, and he pulled away, looking down at his boyfriend, a soft smile on his lips.   


"What do you want baby?" Corey asked, cupping his cheek and stroking it with his thumb.   


Mason considered this, eyes dark as they traced up and down his body. Corey waited with bated breath.   


"I want to suck you off," Mason said eventually. "I want to do it against the wall."   


Corey's eyes widened. "Yeah, okay," he said. He got to his feet and moved over to the wall, leaning against it and waiting.   


"No," Mason said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Not like that."   


He tilted his head. "How then?"   


"Me against the wall," Mason whispered. "On my knees."   


Corey gasped, a shiver running down his spine. He'd be the one controlling how deep he went. Mason would have nowhere to move. "Fuck," he whispered.   


Mason stood up and Corey moved aside, watching as Mason dropped to his knees, leaning back against the wall, staring up at him. He gave Corey a pointed look. "Strip," he demanded.   


And Corey did, pulling off his shirt and shoving his pants down. He didn't manage to pull them off, because Mason was pulling him closer, licking up his cock. He moaned, bracing his hands on the wall, knees already feeling weak.   


"Oh my god," Corey whispered, watching as Mason circled his tip with his tongue, lapping up the leaking fluids and humming at the taste. He loved watching Mason do this. He sucked cock like it was an art form, taking his time, showing his appreciation. It was the sweetest form of torture, but Corey was addicted to it.   


"I love your cock," Mason said, kissing it reverently, tongue flicking out to taste. He sucked gently on the tip and Corey's hips bucked involuntarily, until Mason's head was pressed against the wall, trapped between it and Corey's throbbing cock. He brought his hands up to grip Corey's hips, his thumbs rubbing torturous little circles and he looked up at Corey, eyes trusting.   


Corey's eyes were glued to Mason's lips as he slowly pressed his cock deeper inside. His mouth was hot and wet. "Fuck," he whined, as Mason's tongue stroked up the underside of his cock. It felt so fucking good.   


He pulled all the way out, his cock glistening with saliva and Mason took a few deep breaths, still watching him. "You can go deeper," he said, licking his lips, gaze dropping to Corey's cock hovering only a few centimeters in front of his face.   


Mason's mouth opened immediately as Corey pressed forward again, giving short, shallow little thrusts into his mouth, deeper and deeper, until he was gently pushing against the back of his throat. The other boy moaned, and Corey's eyes fluttered shut as the vibration travelled up his length. He felt his knees buckle slightly and grit his teeth, holding still as he tried to regain his composure.   


He felt Mason push lightly at his hips and he pulled back, letting his boyfriend breathe. "Again," Mason demanded. "Harder, you know I can take it."   


"I know," Corey muttered. "I'm the one who's a fucking mess."   


But he followed instructions anyway, unable to tear his gaze away as Mason swallowed his cock down, greedily pulling him closer with his hands, which had moved around to grip Corey's ass. He moved faster, urged on by Mason's enthusiastic moans. His hips snapped forward with every thrust, and obscene noises filled the air as Mason slurped at his cock. "Jesus," Corey whimpered. "Baby I'm not gonna last."   


Mason's only response was to pull him deeper, until his nose was pressed against his stomach and Corey's length was all the way inside. He cried out, hips bucking in and out, the pleasure making him shake and his hands clenched into fists as he tried to hold back.   


"Fuck," he whispered, knees shaking, thighs trembling. He was so close, could feel his toes curling and his muscles straining, pleasure firing up every nerve as his vision narrowed. He pulled out, hand falling to his cock as he pumped it furiously while Mason knelt there, mouth open and waiting, and that sight, along with the light trace of his tongue over Corey's cock was all it took. He cried out, painting Mason's face with his cum, whimpering through every pulse.   


He leaned heavily against the wall as Mason licked him clean, nuzzling against his cock and sighing in satisfaction. Corey felt drunk, his limb heavy. His eyes were lidded as he looked down at Mason, who felt his eyes and glanced up, and they gazed into each other's eyes.   


Corey reached for him, helping to pull him up to his feet and pressing him against the wall, kissing him languidly, sighing at the salty taste that filled his boyfriend's mouth.   


"You're perfect," he said softly, cupping Mason's cheek.   


"Not as perfect as you," Mason countered. "That was amazing. Just what I needed."   


"Yeah?" Corey asked, his other hand drifting down to cup him through his jeans. "You sure you don't need anything else?"   


"Oh fuck. I'm already so close," Mason moaned, and Corey made quick work of his button and zipper, freeing him from the confines of his pants. It only took a few strokes for Mason to splatter his hand and their stomachs with his cum, and Corey grinned, bringing his hand up to lick it clean. He loved that Mason had nearly gotten off just from giving him a blowjob.   


He kicked off his pants and drew Mason back towards his bed, falling back onto it and pulling Mason down on top of him. Mason nuzzled into his chest, and Corey traced his fingers up and down his spine, enjoying the closeness.   


"I love you," he whispered, kissing the top of Mason's head.   


Mason looked up at him, smiling and shuffling a little closer to kiss him. "I love you," he said softly.   


Yeah, he'd definitely be singing for his boyfriend more often.


End file.
